1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to projection systems. In particular, it relates to entertainment projection systems to provide an illusory reality to the observer.
2. General Background
Entertainment environments are always seeking to provide guests with extraordinary and unforgettable experiences that they could not otherwise live through in their day-to-day lives. A common fantasy that would be an extraordinary experience is to have “x-ray” vision—the ability to look through solid matter and seeing what is inside a certain object or behind a particular wall. In an entertainment environment, it is therefore desirable to provide the guest with the illusion of seeing through objects as if the guest had x-ray vision.
In educational environments, it is likewise desirable to show the insides of certain objects to realistically demonstrate the functioning of the object. Allowing the student to view through the outside casing of a machine, for example, would prove an ideal academic setting to teach the workings of such machine.